The Devil's Daughter
by Luna Mickaelson
Summary: Rewrited Grace Mikaelson by Infinity Grace. Hayley did not get pregnant in this story. Meet With Nikki Mikaelson , twelve year old daughter who was born Klaus vampire / werewolf / witch tribrid origin . It quickly became the glue that unites Mikaelson family. Here is her story .
1. Always And Forever

Summary: Grace Mikaelson rewritten by Infinity grace. Hayley did not get pregnant in this story. Meet Nikki Mikaelson twelve year old girl who was born Klaus original vampire / werewolf / witch tribrid . It quickly became the glue that holds the family Mikaelson . Here is his story .

Nicole " Nikki " Mikaelson

Appearance . Ryan Newman  
Age: 12 years  
Height: 4'5  
Weight: 43 pounds  
species : original hybrid vampire / werewolf.

** The Devil 's Daughter .**

** - Chapter 1 -**

** Always and Forever .**

I wake up on a bed , I remember coming home , but Mom was not there , probably doing the shopping ...

But where am I now ? I feel bad and smell the sense of someone's death . I hide in the corner of the room quickly .

But I hear footsteps . They sound like two adults traces . I can hear .

" What wants your sister with Niklaus " asked the voice of a man .

"Is not it obvious? " said the voice of a woman with impatience. "We have a problem with the vampire and we need help. Marcel has an army backing him .

Witches tried to fight , we have not had much luck , until my sister Jane Anne met a girl who has a special bond with your brother.

"" What kind of connection?

" " Apparently, twelve years ago , a wolf in transition to New York to spend time with Klaus , and one thing led to another . And before she knew it. She was

pregnant . She tried to hide the baby as a normal child, but the powers of the baby, it was impossible. girl I say? daughter of Klaus Elle " .

"This is impossible.

"" Nothing is impossible , especially not when it comes to your brother. Think about it . They ask him hybrid , right? " The woman said before shouting to

someone else . " Get her out . "

After that, a great woman just grabbed me . "Let me go, " I twist and turn to try to get the wife to let me go.

I cry even harder I finally pushes the woman just as we outside. My fangs out and my eyes turn yellow gold .

" A normal child can he do that?" The first woman reminded me as she speaks to man .

" I. .. I do not like to be ! " I said , I try to whoosh away from them.

But the man blocked me , and I bit . But then he cut me my teeth begin to erupt .

He crouched in front of me . "It's okay , I will not hurt you . " He said softly .

" Who are you ? " I ask mefious

"My name is Elijah. " He smiled softly as he rises before reaching one hand to hold me .

I narrow my eyes before looking . "Are you a bad person ? " Mama told me never to be afraid of people because of appearances.

"I do not think so. " He laughed a little.

" Very well. " I nod my head before taking his hand ...  
88888  
"Now , you still have not told me your name. " Elijah smiled as he sits on an empty bed.

" Nicole , but I prefer Nikki , Nicole call me and I'll kill you . " I say I 'm going to bed to sit beside him .

" You know, I think your father will be very happy to see you. " Elijah told me happily.

" But Mom said quemon father abandoned me . " I frowned and lifted my head.

" He has not abandoned you, he did not know that you exist. " Elijah ran a hand through my curly light brown hair with a smile.

" It's worse , I can make him the silent treatment ? " I look up to him.

" Yes, if you want. " Elijah nodded , laughing.

"I 'm glad you two are getting along . " The first woman said before she enters the room .

Elijah stands and looks . "This is precisely what you want? And what does that have to do with this girl?

"" We want to launch Marcel and vampires of the city. " She told him . " Klaus is the key. Marcel knows everything to be a vampire, he learned from Klaus . Marcel has confidence in him, looks up to him, he will not see the betrayal coming .

"" I'm sure you know, my brother Niklaus do not like being told what to do. " Elijah said .

" That's why I 've done here . " She nods . " Marcel has led werewolves in cities decades ago . Do you really think that it can accommodate a child who is a vampire, werewolf and the region? " Vampires , werewolves its scary, but I 'm not afraid !

She pauses before continuing. " Convincing Klaus to help us and nobody needs to know about the newest member of the family of origin .

"" Sounds remarkably like blackmail. "Said Elie . It seems as if he does not like what he hears.

" As I said, I'm desperate. " It sounds scary . But I 'm not afraid ! (Second time ) .

She and Elijah look for a long time before Elijah finally speaks again . " Well, I cut my word for me , I. .."

I listen nervously as Elijah arguing with another man named Klaus . I think Elijah said he is supposed to be my father. I do not like it when adults fight, it makes me panic , and when I panic , I freaked out , and when I panicked , I 'm not really good ...

"No. " Klaus shook his head. "This is impossible.

"" I said the same thing as me. " Elie said .

" That's a lie . " Klaus seems a little angry. " You're all lying . Vampires can not procreate. "

The first woman , who's name I learned is Sophie spoke . " But werewolves can . Magic makes you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf . You are the original hybrid. The first of your kind , and this child is ... One of the shortcomings of nature. "

Sophie took a deep breath before continuing. "My sister gave his life to the fate confirmed that this girl is your child. " She looks sad, as if she could cry. I bite into my lips.

"Because the sacrifice of Jane- Anne , the life of this young girl is now controlled by us. " said Sophie . Bitch, evil witch !

" We can not keep her safe . " Sophie continues terribly. " Or we can kill . If you do not help us take down Marcel , Nicole did not live past one week. " Bitch !  
" Enough of that . " Elie said angrily . "If you want Marcel died , he died. I'll do it myself. "

I bring my knees against my chest.

" No, we can not. " Sophie shook her head. " Not yet. We have a clear plan that we must follow and there are rules .

"" How dare you order me? "Klaus growls VERY terribly , I love my father .

" Threatening me with what you perceive to be wrong in my weaknesses " Klaus shouts very angry.

"Because it is a pathetic deception ." Klaus continues its strong growth. "I'll hear no more lies . " This is from before Elijah stops.

" Niklaus . " Elijah said aloud before he and Klaus look . " Watch it . "

Klaus looked at me a moment before speaking again . " You can kill all that matters to me. " First, Sophie said mom abandoned me , now and then, my father refused me ... I cry softly, as I always do .

Klaus leaves before Elijah came unto me. " Everything will be fine . " He said , I nodded .

Elijah turned to Sophie . " Nobody touches the girl. " He said seriously . "I will solve this problem ..."

88888

" Marcel and his vampires are out of control . " Sophie argued . " Something had to be done.

"" And the solution is to bring more vampires? " said an elderly woman. Looks like she does not really believe what she says.

"These are not just vampires, Agnes . " said Sophie . "They are the originals.

"" What makes you think you can control the hybrid ? " Agnes said seriously .

Before Sophie could say anything else , Elie interrupts . " She can not ... Not quite sure I can be . But now that your clan has his eyes, I have a question. What prevents you kill my brother instead of cooperating ? "

Sophie smiled before she grabs a stick thin beside her . " It is laced with vervain. " She said before she gives Elijah her finger a little poke .

I have a burning sensation on my finger and it hurts I lick the blood that flowed quietly , just as there is more .

Elie unfortunately seems surprised Sophie before speaking again. " The fate of my sister doing? " She said. "Whoever is killed, it was not content to a paternity test , he linked me to Nicole . So everything that happens to me , happens to him. " Do not call me NICOLE !

Sophie smiled before continuing. "Klaus can not take care of her own child, but it is very clear what she already wants you . If I hurt Nicole , or worse, to ensure that I have your attention , I will . "

Elie does not seem afraid . " You dare to threaten an original? " It looks like James Bond ...

" I have nothing to lose. " Sophie shook her head before looking terribly Elijah. " You have until midnight to get Klaus to change his mind ..."

88888

I put my iPod in my pocket after playing Angry Birds. "Will you come with me? " Said Elijah as he enters the room.

" But Mom ... wait for me at home. And if the words of Sophie are true ... I have no home. " I sniff sadly.

" Yes, you do. " Elie said he crouched in front of me . " You will have a new home with me and your father.

"" Is that ... Is that the one that says it will let anyone hurt me ? "I ask .

" It does not mean that . " Elijah shook his head. "It was just ... Angry .

"" So he was lying ? "I bow my head.

"Yes." Elijah smiled a little .

"Will I be happy? " I ask .

"Of course . " Elijah nods before he gives me a hand to hold.

" Very well. " I say I want his hand before he takes me ...  
88888

Elijah takes me in a big house where a lot of things inside are covered with white cloth " Are we really live here? " I bow to him.

" Yes, this will be our new home. " Elijah crouched in front of me with a smile. " You'll be safe here. This will be a good home for you , and I'll always protect you, you have my word .

"" And your noble uncle Elie always keeps his word. "Klaus said he goes to us. Behind him, a brunette I have not seen before.

" Hello Hayley . " Elijah smiled at the woman before watching Klaus . " Is it done? I frowned in silence. East do?

"Actually , yes. " Klaus smiled. " Your sneaky business has worked very well . Marcel was too happy to accept my blood as he accepted my sincere apology.

Thierry Her man is still alive and I am always welcome in the French Quarter . "

Klaus frowned before continuing. "What worries me now is that witches incompetent. "

"I think they are honorable. " Said Elijah. " They do not release me Nikki . Although they were not fully following . Marcel obviously something they need . They do not want him dead , there must be a reason. "

Elijah looks between Hayley and me. " Hayley , do you mind taking Nikki floor to decorate her room? " He said before returning to Klaus . " Niklaus and I think I have some questions to consider, and I would prefer that you and Nikki are kept out of thereof.

"" It 's not like I want to know anyway. " Hayley rolls her eyes before looking at me . " Come, we'll see how it looks on the ground ... "

88888

Author's note . good guys , here is the first chapter Please review and tell me what you think !


	2. House of the Rising Son

** The Devil's Daughter.**

** -Chapter 2 -**

** House of Rising Son**

I listen to music while Hayley is reading a book. I hear the sound of a car outside my new home. I look like Hayley rises quietly. "Stay here." She said. "I'll go take a look." She said before leaving the room in silence.

Outside I hear the voice speaking to another woman. "Elijah, if not answer your phone is part of your smart plan to get over this God-forsaken town, so well done. I'm here and I'm worried. Pick Now before I give a shot in the bloody door . "

After that, I hear the sound of the front door opening and closing. "Elijah?" The woman called.

"Who the hell are you?" Hayley asked as I hear down the stairs.

"You must be good." The woman said. "My bags are in the car, have them, too?"

"Hello?" Hayley said. "Not good." I hear the tranquil sound of something falling on the floor.

"Right." The woman sighed. "You're that girl werewolf who is a descendant of Klaus. I expected you to look a little wolf, but I guess looks can be deceiving. This is Hayley, do not ? "

"You have the manners of your brother." Hayley said.

"And temper too." The woman said Hayley. "So watch. Anyway, where is Elijah? And where is the niece of miracle that I heard so much about?"

"Well, I do not know where Elijah, but your miracle niece listening to music on the floor." Hayley said before calling me strong. "Come here, Nikki!"

I WHOOSH down to see a blond woman standing in front of Hayley. I tilt my head to the blonde woman. "Who are you?"

"I'm Rebecca." She told me she squatted in front of me. "Your aunt. Now, how about you tell me where is your uncle Elijah?"

"I do not know." I shake my head. "Dad said he left." She frowns at me call Klaus 'Dad'.

"Left to go where?" Rebekah request.

"Klaus said he bailed us." Hayley said.

Rebekah rolls his eyes. "Looks more like Niklaus did some despicable thing and Klaus-like." She said before walking a few steps away from us and yelling. "Klaus? Download here and tell me what you have done with our brother. Narcissistic you, stab WENKA!"

She has a really strong voice ... I love it! "ENOUGH with all the screaming." Klaus said he leaves a room stand before us. "Little sister, I knew. I guess six dead vampires have been done?"

"They were very rude." Rebekah said .. Looks like my new aunt did a lot of scary things too ... I love it! "Trying to victimize innocent poor girl just trying to find his way to the quarter. So sorry, they were your friends? Oh, that's right, you do not have no friends. "Bad attempt ...

"I have friends." Klaus said. "I did Marcel. You remember him, do not you?"

Aunt Rebekah is a bit unfortunate the words of Klaus. "Yes, of course you do." Klaus continued with a smile. "It is the king of the quarter now fantasies, and he rules the killing vampires. This will be kind of fun to see what kind of punishment that comes with you."

"I do not care Marcel or rules." Rebekah seems a little angry. "Elijah would not just save like that. What did you do to him? "

"Maybe he is on vacation." Klaus smiled and shrugged. "Or take a long nap fall to the floor. Well go ahead, take a look around."

Rebekah Klaus walking silently before continuing. "You remember this house as well as I"

"I remember everything." Rebekah said. "And I'll find Elijah."

"As you wish." Klaus smiled before being washed away.

Rebecca looks Hayley. "You. Girl Wolf. Bring the girl on the floor while I try this house inch by inch until I found that the trick is my evil brother to my good ..."

88888

Rebecca holding my hand as we walk. "Where are we going?" I look up to her.

"For someone who can help us to find Elijah." She told me before she puts a finger to his lips, telling me to shut up. Then she picks me up before being taken away in silence in a food place closed.

Sophie alone inside as she looks around nervously. "Hello?" She called. "Seriously Marcel? Trying to scare me I do not have anything to do with the attack on you guys last night."

No, original patrol! Rebekah whooshes quietly again, make a few pots and pans clinking softly.

Sophie walks slowly towards the wooden table, wiped it and grabbed a knife. Rebekah whooshes quickly to her and grabs her wrist. I walked around to the two women. When I lower my eyes, I really have to ask Aunt Rebekah when she had her shoes.

I do not like Sophie, she is mean to me ... "Sophie Devereaux." Rebekah said. "My brother Elijah told me about you. Know who I am?"

"Yes." Sophie nods a little nervously. "I know."

"So, you know, we need to talk." Rebekah told him ...

88888

"So if I had to guess, knowing the history of Klaus, Elijah has a dagger in his chest." Rebecca tells Sophie that the three of us are walking around outside. Rebecca holding my hand. "This is a magic item, you are a witch. Make a lot of location, locate dagger, locate Elijah. "

Sophie is a witch? Cool ...

"I can not use magic." Sophie sighs and shakes his head. "This is the death penalty, the rules of Marcel."

"Marcel?" Rebekah seems annoyed. "What do you think I'll do for you if you do not give me what I want?"

"Not much." Sophie told him. "I was bound. So whatever you do to me, you do Nikki. "

"Who?" Rebekah frowns, making Sophie raised an eyebrow before looking at me. I scraped my throat.

Rebecca looks at me too before looking up at Sophie. "Oh, it's true. My niece found." She said with a sigh. "Well, I guess we can not have that now, can we?"

Rebekah crosses his arms before continuing. "How did Marcel get bloody powerful anyway?" She said. "It was not like that when I left a hundred years ago."

"Marcel has a way to tell whenever there is magic in the neighborhood." Sophie said. "The power is not relevant."

"I'll tell you what is bloody irrelevant." Rebekah said impatiently. "A witch who can not do magic. Here's an idea, stay away."

"We practice the ancient magic." Sophie said. "This cemetery is filled with the remains of our ancestors witch. Without access? We are helpless. If we run, we leave our legacy behind. Our house, our family ..."

"Well, the family overrated." Rebekah sighs, I need to sit on the stairs beside her. "Just look at my family. Elie foolishly believed that Nikki would be the redemption of Niklaus. And now he is absent. Probably the hands of Klaus himself."

"Gee. Thank you ... "I whispered sarcastically.

Rebecca Sophie looks before continuing. "And you were stupid enough to believe that Elijah can convince Klaus go against Marcel when everyone knows they have a history."

"Klaus generated Marcel, I know." Sophie nods.

"You do not understand." Rebekah shook his head. "Marcel is not just a guy turned into a vampire Klaus, Klaus loved as a son. I was there the day they met. Burying We Emil, only son of the governor ... Or so we thought .. . Turns the governor had another son, he had a mother ... "

**Flashback**

_Everyone wore black that day. Klaus stopped walking when he saw a child Marcel whipped by the governor. Child Marcel growled angrily as he picked up a potato threw the governor, who was on his horse._

_Klaus quickly killed the governor with a stone before he could strike again Marcel child. Klaus walked over to him and crouched. "What is your name?" He asked._

_"Do not get a Mama. Name me until I return ten, if the fever took me. But it took him."_

_"You are a survivor, and survivors need names. How about Marcellus?" _

_"Marcellus?" _

_"It comes from Mars, the god of war." Klaus said as he stood back and held out his hand. "And that means, little warrior." _

_Marcel child looked back at the dead governor before taking the hand of Klaus and standing. _

_Elijah and Rebekah stood and watched. "Maybe there's hope for our brother, after all." Elijah whispered to Rebecca ... _

**End Flashback**

"... Klaus found himself in the boy." Rebekah said. "He remembered how my father beat him. He also was the bastard child of a man who saw him as nothing more than a beast."

"Your story is so sad ..." I say.

"Oh, honestly ..." sighs Rebekah before she gets up, she reached out my hand to relieve me of the stone I sat with her.

"And that is why your plan will fail." Rebekah said. "All you've done is put together again two long lost souls. Elijah Without them, who knows what they'll do ..." She said before we leave ...

88888

It is night. Hayley and I are sitting on a park bench. Hayley make a drink for me. "I promise you like this." She smiled as she poured something a little bottle in a cup for me with a little water.

She is about to give it to me when a large gust of wind stops. She stands nervously quickly as the wind makes my hair flying around. "Hayley?" I tilt my head to it.

She turns her head sharply when there is the sound of a small tree branch out. Hayley quickly in front of me and told me to stand up quickly. She looks a little scared. "Let's get out of here."

"I do not think so." A man came up behind use. Hayley quickly turns around. The man's eyes turn red and there are scary dark lines around her eyes. I'm angry. ANGRY!

Hayley hugs me closer to her before looking angrily. "I've had it with you vampires!" She growls before splashing cup of water in the vampire's face.

The vampire screams loudly as Hayley turns and is about to run, but there are two other men standing in front of us. AMBUSH!

Rebecca landscapes fleeing suddenly in front of us. She snaps a man's neck with a crackle and tears a big thing that is dripping with blood of another man.

I'm more afraid than before and the smell of blood makes my stomach die like a froggie. "I'm fucking hungry".

"I do not have any food with me right now ..." Hayley Rebekah starts but stops him.

Rebecca handed me a bag of blood. "Here." She said fine. "Have a drink. Fill your belly."

I sniff before smiling at him. "Thank you." I said before drinking the blood bag in his hands ...

88888

Rebekah, Hayley and I are at home "That's why I told you to never leave home with Nikki or alone." Klaus said Hayley, who just rolls his eyes. "Werewolves are not allowed in the neighborhood, and I much prefer Marcel know of the existence of Nikki. I had a plan and put your little night walk all in danger."

One of the three men Klaus threw it on the ground begins to wake up. Rebekah goes to him, but Klaus shouts at him fearfully. "Leave him alone! You've done enough, do not you think? Leaving a trail of corpses as a roadmap to my door. "

"Go to your room and close the door, okay?" Hayley orders me.

"Very well." I say before being taken into the house and stairs ...

88888

I hear the great people who are struggling at the bottom and the sound that sounds like someone setting. "Nik! Nik!" I hear screaming Rebekah with some breath sounds. "Take your hands off her! She is a part of this family, for the love of God!"

I hear Hayley Rebekah cough before continuing. "All this blaster do not want or care for Nikki then the second, she tells you she planned to hurt him ..."

Then there is nothing but the sound of Hayley breathing heavily. I open my door just a little to take a look outside.

"It's okay to care." Rebecca talks back to Klaus. "It's normal to want something. This is Elijah was trying to do everything he ever wanted for you. Everything we always wanted. "Rebekah looks like she might cry soon.

There is a moment of silence before LONG Klaus sighs and sits on a wooden bench. Rebekah sits next to him, unfortunately.

"I gave Elie Marcel." Klaus speaks quietly. WHAT?

"What?" Rebekah unfortunately seems surprised and a little scared.

"Marcel was nervous." Klaus sighs. "It is bad enough original is returned to the city, but two? Its crew becomes impatient. He wanted Elijah disappeared, so I gave him a peace offering. "

"You traded our brother?" Rebekah seems a little angry.

"I have a plan." Klaus said. "The gain confidence Marcel dismantle its empire, to honor the wish of Elijah that Nikki is safe, I am executing this plan the only way I know. If you do not like it, there's the door. See if I care ... "He whispered to Rebecca before getting up and walking away ...

88888

"I did not give it to him." I wake up to the voice of Hayley beside me. I asked him if I could stay with her, because I could not manage to sleep.

I open my eyes to see that she is talking to Dad, who now has a small bottle that looks like Hayley had before.

"What is it?" I look at the small bottle which is in the hands of Klaus.

"A Secret". Klaus said before, it hides the little bottle in his pocket. He goes and sits on the side of the bed next to me. "It is still early in the morning. You should sleep a little more."

"But I'm hot!" I pity. "And in addition you do not sleep so ... And I can not get my beauty sleep."

"This house is like a sauna swamp." Hayley said. I nod.

Hayley cleared his throat before continuing. "This whole thing with Marcel ... The offer you with witches try to descend, take what is his ... Rebecca told me that you two loved each other like family. Qu 'happened? "

"I've done everything that is Marcel, I treated him like a son." Klaus said. "And when my father me and my family from New Orleans drove a hundred years ago, we believed Marcel was killed, each of us warned our way. However, when I got home, I found that he not only survived, he thrived. Instead of seeking instead to stick together as one, it makes the choice to take all my family had built and make it their own. Now he lives in our house, he sleeps in our bed, and he stamps it everywhere. It's not for Marcel, this is Mikaelson ".

Klaus shrugged with a smile before continuing. "I want it all back, and if I push it out to get it, then that's exactly what I'll do."

"I understand ..." I say quietly. He frowns. "Well, it's like in school when you take my stuff, I have to return the assets. If it does not happen, I make it the war. "I said, shrugging.

"Yes." He smiled a little before I reach my arms to him.

"Hug hug?" I bow my head to him. He chuckles as he picks me up.

Then he looks Hayley again. "I'll have someone to do with air conditioning." He said before he left the room with me still in his arms ...

"You're heavy. "He says. I gave him a black eye.

88888

Rebekah walk in the front door as Klaus leads me down the stairs with him. "You're right." She told him. "The girl, Cami, is the key. Marcel love, and because of that, I could see that his secret weapon you have been going on."

"Well, do not be shy." Klaus said impatiently as he puts me on the floor. "What is it?"

"It is not anything." She told him. "It is that. A girl , Davina, she can not be more than sixteen years, and I've never felt power like that. "

"A witch." Klaus nodded.

"It is not just a witch." Rebekah shook his head. "It's something I've never seen before. Something beyond powerful and now, because of you, she Elijah. Who knows what she could do for him."

"Where is she?" Klaus request.

Rebekah silent for a moment before speaking again. "This smart bitch ..." she murmurs. "I do not know."

"What's the problem?" Klaus frowned.

"She wiped my memory location." She said, sounding unhappy before widening his eyes Klaus. "Marcel has a larger and more powerful than the original weapon, and gave you our brother to him!" She screams the last part, making me back nervously with a quiet

"How many times Elijah forgive you?" Rebecca continues anger. "How long until his hope for your redemption finally die?"

"I did what I had to do!" Klaus roared back. "Marcel took our house!" Klaus continues strong.

"And our house is worthless without a family." Rebekah shouts at him before taking a step toward him. "I think Elijah everything you need. Will you help me?"

"Everything you need." Klaus whispers with a wink.

I took the hand of Rebekah and someone is something I often did to mom when she was angry. I focus.

"What ..." Whisper Rebelah and Klaus looked at him strangely.

"I do not like fighting ..." I whispered in releasing the hand of Rebekah and climbing the stairs to my room.

88888

Author's Note: nice guy, here's another chapter. Please do not forget to write a review!


	3. Tangled Up In Blue

_Thanks for your review :totalRandum , and Dancergirlxo._

**Nikki Mikaelson**

** -Chapter 3 -**

** Tangled Up In Blue**

"I can not believe That you -have vampires thesis without me . " Rebekah tells Klaus sullen . "You know how I like to put things on fire . "

"Was I Supposed to leave 'em in the front yard to rot ? " Klaus smirked . " In addition , They Were under my responsibility . They attacked This is the defenseless little girl is my daughter . "

" Oh, I am so new Moved by your sense of duty to fardly preschooler hybrid miracle is Supposed to be your daughter . " Rebekah purrs , aim it sounds like She Does not really believe what she says .

"Hey " I complain .

Just Then , Hayley Enters the room with a BIG black book In His Hands . "So , what's the plan? "

" Well , it depends on what do you say , my love ? " Klaus smirked . "My Plane for world domination or plane Rebekah to find love in a cruel , cruel world . "

" But my plane to try to make everyone happy goal refuse mean me? " Said I sarcastically .

His words are Rebekah smile of a very fake way before Being carried away and throwing a pencil on it . Klaus caught before it touches the face .

"The bailout Elijah . " Hayley Seems a little annoyed . " You know , the good brother ? Whoever is now in possession of your mortal enemy partner after the stabbing in the back!"

" Technically , he got stabbed in the chest . " I Defended .

"Up front, if we Being Specific . " Klaus said.

"Are we still ? " I request . He smiled at me and Looked

Before I Could ask why , Hayley looks annoyed as she cleared her throat loudly Klaus and Rebekah . "You say you want him back , so there is a plane or what? "

"Very well . " Klaus sighed before he goes to an empty chair and sits down . " Well , first of all, Marcel is not my mortal enemy is my friend Though he All who is . Ignorant that I'm sabotaging His grip on the supernatural community the French Quarter , but still a friend . SECONDLY , I daggered Elijah order to win the trust of Marcel . had I known That my brother put in the hands of a PARTICULARLY nasty teenage witch , I Would certainly -have Weighed my options a little differently . "

Klaus Raises his hand to Rebekah before Continuing . " And thirdly , sister please ... "

" And third , the plane you -have in the mound is Niklaus just ask Marcel for Elijah back." Rebekah said.

"This is not the whole plane , is it? " Hayley looks Between Klaus and Rebekah nervously .

" Oh, please . " Rebekah mocks with a smile before she and Hayley Both look Klaus . "Klaus can be a miserable apology for a brother , he is no goal more evil . "

"It is only Plan A, love . " Klaus smiled horribly , making me back nervously . "There is always a plan B. "

" And what is the plan B? " Hayley sounds too scary ...

"The war . " Klaus grinned .

" YOUPI " I raise my arms in the air.

" Purpose before , Nikki , How Could You change Rebekah's emotions ? She Was she angry goal is calm right now ... How did you do ? " Asked Klaus . I bite my lower lip .

"This is something I do since I was born , I can make people feel, sadness , betrayal , happiness , any, emotion , I used it to calm mom time to time . " I Explained .

"Thank you . " He Said with a smile .

88888

Hayley brush my curly light brown hair . " What do you want now ? "

" Can we go go shopping? " I say That I playing Candy Crush.

"We can not leave the house for the next Few Days , okay? " She Said softly .

" Why not? " I tilt my head .

"You remember what happened last night ? " Hayley said.

"These two guys fucking balls with gothic outfits ? " I Abebooks web sites , frowning

"Yes . " Hayley nods laughing . "That's why we -have to stay home for the next little while, okay? "

"Very well . " I Said quietly as I bite my lips . "Where Dad and Rebekah go ? "

Before Hayley Could say anything , we mean opening the front door . Hayley put my hairbrush and picks me up in front of me Achieving my room and down the stairs .

I scratch my nose straight as Klaus and Rebekah walks to the living room with Sophie Devereaux . "Why am I here ? " Sophie Seems annoyed .

" Sit down . " Rebekah Sophie pushes down on the empty couch . "We -have business to the Chat ..."

88888

" ... You're out of your mind ? " Unfortunately Sophie looks surprised . "Not at all! "

"It's very simple. " Rebekah said. "We need to make a tiny , tiny locator spell to help us find our brother . "

" Have you Witches practice magic in this city are caught and They get killed . " Sophie Told .

"Yes , about that . " Klaus and Rebekah Both Said he sits in front of Sophie . " It Seems That You forgot a crucial detail When we made our case . Marcel Secret weapon , how he knows When a witch uses magic . "

"Go yay high . " Rebecca continued on words of Klaus as she Raises her hand . " Cute as a button , anger issues ... "

" Davina ? " Sophie Seems a little nervous . "Where have you seen ? "

" I do not know. " Rebekah sighed in annoyance . "The little kid erased my memory right Effective she threw me out the window with His bloody mind . "

"Let me cut to the chase . " Klaus said. " Davina Elijah . Witches You, I suppose, want to get away from Marcel Davina . We do not know Where it is, ergo , we need magic . "

" Would Davina feel. " Sophie shook her head .

" Unless of course , Reviews another witch , Said a traitor to the cause, for example, Katie . " Rebekah Said , making me frown in silence. Who is Katie ? "Is More Powerful to perform much magic at the same time , It Would create a smokescreen your very small leaves Davina . "

" Katie Does not deserve to die . " Sophie frowned quietly .

" Sophie Devereaux " Dad Said he claps His hands on the very table,

" You are not ble to be based on principles . " Continuing to sit as he walks closer to Dad Sophie . "You can not win a war without Some Strategic Losses , Regardless of How They May be regrettable. How many times Were vampires ahead ? Known something shoulds not They ? Your sister , Executed the public square for practice magic . Knew You Would she be taken . Did she tries to escape odd ? "

" She Was caught hiding in a bunker Freiter before starting down the Mississippi. " Said Sophie sadly .

" And pray Have you circle worth Marcel marriages icts business on the docks ? " Klaus Asks as if he already knows the answer . Purpose if he knows , Then why is he ask asking ?

" Katie's boyfriend , Thierry . " Sophie whispers quietly ...

88888

Rebecca takes me INSTEAD of food called Expired Rousseau. Both she and I are sitting in very large , round seats That can turn round. There is a very long table top in front of us and I'm drinking Coke.

" ... And yes , I came here to be closer to my family . " Rebecca tells Reviews another blonde woman is standing on the other side of the table. "Because , let's face it , They are important Camille right? "

" Cami . " The blonde woman said. " I change the label name . Drunks keep hitting on me in French . " She looks Rebekah with a frown before Proceeding . "Are you sure you have-nots been here before ? Your face is so familiar ..."

" You should have seen me out and about . " Rebecca smiled . "Are not you visit Marcel Gerard ? This is a friend , somehow . I Heard He Had a crush on the blond bartender Rousseau "

" Someone is in love ... Someone is in love . " I hummed , teasing Cami .

Rebecca looks at me with a smile .

" I do not know if that's a good thing . " Cami smiled and shook His head . " And I Hardly call dating. Courting me It, kind of, I do not know. I mean , it is very charming , All which means clustering shoulds I probably run for the hills . "

"I'm a little in one, off-again thing again myself . " Rebekah said.

"These are the worst , are not they? " Cami Said she bents down to grab a glass bottle All which HAS indoor water thing . "These are the worst , are not they? Ones you can not shake , odd though you know better. And you always know better . "

"I love you , Cami . " Rebecca grinned . "Most girls -have the tendency to be whiny little idiots. "

" But I'm a girl ... " I pout as I complain a bit .

"Yes . " Rebekah nods as she rubs my head . "He Who is cute as a button . "

I throws him a glare " I'm not a button . " I do not know why , goal Both Rebekah and Cami mocks my words .

"Yes . " Cami nods with a smile . " Certainly You are very cute . " She Said before looking at my cup Almost empty .

"Hey, listen . " Rebekah Said Cami well . "I had to go to this classy , something thrown by philanthropist charity evening . This is a bit of a Gatsby throws a mean party . Any interest ? "

Cami Said nothing , smiled goal Widely Rebekah ...

88888

Rebekah treat someone like her and me standing near the door of Rousseau. "Little Sister" . I can hear the voice of Dad of Rebecca laptop .

" Well , brother , I think I am confident Marcel That Would Be distracted tonight . " Rebekah said.

" Dare I ask ? " Dad said.

"Let's just say That His focus is not on us . " Rebecca smirked before looking more serious . " Now I've done my bit . What do you do to Ensure the safe return of Elijah ? "

" Currently , I am Preparing an insurance against the tender . " Klaus said.

" Meaning ? " Rebekah frown .

"We have a good motivation for Katie to take a Powerful spell tonight . " Dad said. " I'm trying to create motivation. Marcel has ordered Broustin witches , and in turn , -have taken steps to Ensure That things go tragically wrong . Kill a vampire, for example. It Would Be unforgivable . If Katie hopes to save His only true love of punishment Marcel , and a rescue mission is as it shoulds be something positive magic . goal Then , what is worth dying for , but love ... "

"You know you're the best in the world ? Evil people I love " I screamed into the phone . I Could hear her smile .

88888

It is night time as Hayley and I walk around a pool . But I am on hand Hayley Quickly When I see a big wolf , yellow eyes staring at us .

Just Then , a woman 's voice sounded behind us , making me jump and squeak before Hayley and I turned around to Quickly see a woman with dark skin with very curly hair . "Are you two okay? "

" Who are you? " Hayley nervously Abebooks web sites .

" Sorry, I do not mean to scare you . " She smiled sweetly . "I'm Sabine , a friend of Sophie . She Asked Me to stop two companies if everyone is out . "

Then Sabine crouched in front of me . "Hello Nikki . " She smiled .

"Good evening , we exceeded 5h afternoon ." She laughs .

" You know , you're very special . " She said.

" Why? " I tilt my head .

"Because I see it." She smiled .

" Of course That can not see my talent and my natural beauty " I cried pretentious .

" You want me to show you something? " She nodded I Abebooks web sites . She smiles and shakes His head before taking my hands .

Aim for the moment, it touches me , I feel something dark and scary , like a cold , dark empty cave . A blurry picture popped into my mind .

This is a picture of a pretty woman with dark skin with curly hair , aim it is different from Sabine . Name Appears in my head : Celeste .

I gasped loudly When the feeling stops . The next thing I know , I put it on my bed with Hayley sitting next to me . "Are you okay? " She anxiously Abebooks web sites .

"Something scary is going to happen soon! " I sniffed as I start crying loudly before Hayley pulls me into a hug ...

88888

Author's Note: nice guy , here 's Reviews another chapter . Please do not forget to write a review ! They are very appreciated!


	4. Girls In New Orleans

** The Devil's Daughter. **

** - Chapter 4 -**

** Girl in New Orleans**

" Throughout my life , I met no shortage of people who speak of good and evil. " Dad told Cami, but it looks a painting.

" These words mean nothing. " Papa continues . "People do what is in their best interest , no matter who is injured. Is it wrong to take what we want ? To satisfy hunger , even if this would lead to further suffering. What some call evil , I believe to be an appropriate response to a harsh and unfair world. "

" No offense , but I 'm not why you invited me here . " Cami said before she crouched in front of me as I sit on the floor playing with my games Harumika fashion . " You build a dress? " She asked .

"Uh -huh . " I smiled and nodded . "I 'd like to build real clothes but " someone " did not want me to. "I said looking at my father. He shrugged .

" Because I love your company. " Dad turns and looks . " And I feel that you have the ability to understand someone my complexity. "

Cami gets up and looks like he continues . "You see, I returned to New Orleans to investigate a threat against me. What I found was a girl in need of protection . My brother , the gooder alway do, tried to manipulate me into helping . He thought he could buy me , the difficulty is that I have since learned that another young woman , a girl really , one with great potential , which was held captive by a tyrant. I want to help both. Protect , and without the other. So tell me, Cami, it sounds bad for you? "

" I do not believe in evil as a diagnosis. " Cami smiled and shook his head. "I think you have unstable personal relationships , stress-related paranoia , chronic anger, fear of abandonment , I think you can get to talk to someone professionally. "

"I think I'd rather talk to you. " Dad smiled before returning to his table. " Then I'll offer you a job as my stenographer . "

"Well, what do you write ? " Cami crosses his arms .

" My memories , of course. " Dad said before sitting down . Seriously . "Someone must know my story. I never give us time to discuss other related topics such as Dress your suitor, Marcel ... "

"Excuse me , my private life ..." Cami shook his head.

" Your privacy is , as it turns out most of my plans. " Dad interrupts . " You see, Marcel wants you, and therefore he can trust you , that is me . "

Dad gets up and walks over to her before continuing. " The thing is, the French Quarter is on the brink of war . On the one hand , there's me , and the other , Marcel , with a very powerful witch and a vampire army . "

"What?" Cami sounds really afraid that Dad whooshes quickly toward her.

" You're afraid , do not be. " Dad obliges him.

There is a moment of silence before frowns Cami . "I 'm not afraid anymore ..." She looks at Dad . " This is unbelievable How did you ..."

"It 's called coercion. " Papa smiled. "It's a trick vampire, I'll tell you all about it. " He said walking towards his seat. " But first , let's talk a little about Marcel ..."

" I often use the constraint on my enemies , including some girl , Ashley , I want to kill her as soon as I see it. " I said, placing a black tissue in the bottom of the dress that I make.

Cami still does not look very comfortable .

88888

"But I will not! " My face oval pout whinily after Agnes and Hayley told me to do something called a check-up .

"It's important . " Agnes said.

" She's fine , Agnes. " Hayley said. "She's a vampire, werewolf , and witch. Honestly, what health problems can have? "

"You are my only niece , Nikki . " Rebekah said she enters the room and takes me off the couch and into his arms. " And we 'll take care of you . "

I still remember that face I saw in my mind. I think Agnes is the same place as this woman. "But I do not hurt anywhere. "

"There is nothing to fear . " Aunt Rebecca said.

" And I know a great doctor in the bayou. " Agnes said. "I even took the liberty to make an appointment . Tonight, after hours, just let us . Vampires will never word . "

" Very well. " Hayley sighed loudly. " We're going through the children's doctor Bayou . " She said before getting up and walking away ...  
Aunt Rebekah goes to a computer and sits with me on his knees before it starts to do something on the computer.

"Please , my sister, tell me you're not with her research on the Internet. " Dad said he enters the room . " How can you start anyway? Just type in anonymous attic? "

"Someone needs to find Elijah. " Aunt Rebekah said , not looking away from the computer . "Even if I have to look every bloody attic in New Orleans . "

"Like looking for a needle in a fairly large pile of needles. " Dad said.

" I do not like needles. " I mumble .

"I remember details about the attic Marcel took me to . " Aunt Rebekah said. " There were shutters on the windows behind the coffin of Elijah. "

" Well, it should reduce a lot. " Dad rolls his eyes as he approaches and picks me out of the tower and Aunt Rebecca in his arms. "Myself , I prefer the actual strategy as opposed to mindless work. Late Marcel back our brother made me think that it is in charge of the situation. If loyalty Davina Marcel is tense, perhaps the young witch will be open for discussion a new alliance. "

" As usual, your grip on power is more important than saving your brother. " Aunt Rebekah seems annoyed.

"I prefer to think of it as killing two birds with one stone. " Dad grinned at her. " Rob Marcel its secret weapon to bring our brother home. "  
Then he turns to me . "Come on , darling , it's time for lunch ..."

"I can walk you know ? " I ask .

"Yes, but it makes me feel paternal . " Dad said , smiling.

"Fine, Mr. " Daddy Paternal . " " I said sarcastically.  
88888

Agnes and Hayley leads me to a small lonely house . "This is the doctor's office ? " Hayley raises an eyebrow .

" Mr. Page is that this measure because men Marcel kept terrorizing his patients. " Agnes said before me smile and Hayley . " Go now . "  
Hayley sighed quietly before she leaves the car. This place is scary. It is dark and quiet ...

I hear sounds of Agnes is in the car with his cell phone. " Send him now and tell him to do it quickly ... " This is suspect ...

88888

" Your heart rate is perfect. " Mr. Page smiled widely after listening to my heart beats with his tool.

" Yes , well, this is a difficult question. " Hayley smiled. Mr. Page goes to a table before Hayley spoke again . "We're pretty much done here , right?" She looks impatient.

"Everything must now Nikki are some shots vaccination puberty unfortunately requires. " Mr. Page said that Hayley looking at her cell phone. Mr. Page smiled silently as she leaves the room to meet Agnes.

At this time, we hear a scream from outside . Hayley quickly , get me with it. She takes me to the window with her before hearing the sound of a car stop on the outside .

Hayley looks a little nervous that Mr. Page backwards towards us with a smile. "Is something wrong ? " I pull on his clothes to get her attention .

"I hope not. " Hayley murmurs quietly before me Mr. Page goes to us.

" You know, Nikki is not good shots with needles. " Hayley said .

" Well, I 'm not, really. But I 'll be quick . " Mr. Page laughed before walking in front of us at the table as well as three other men walks into the house. I do not know why, but I feel as if something scary happens .

" Hayley ... " I moan softly .

" We'll make a run for it . " She whispers in my ear as she hugs me quietly .

Just then , Mr. Page walking back to us with a long needle in hand. Hayley bumps head quickly with Mr. Page whooshes before my hand and took the needle out and pushes the needle into his neck.

Mr. Page screams before falling to the ground.

Hayley runs quickly and locks the door of the room , as the three men begin to run towards us. I start to cry a little like men on the other side of the door make loud noises, as if they will break the door soon.

" Nikki , you can get this window open ? " Hayley asked quickly it tries to open a large window.

"I'll try . " I snort and wink before reaching my arm and pulls the window open. Hayley ramp out the window with me in his arms and began to flee , as the men opened the door loudly ...

88888

It's dark and a little foggy and there are trees everywhere.

Hayley hiding behind a tree . The three previous races past us carrying knives . " Hayley ... " I moan crying.

" Shh ... " Hayley whispered in my ear . "We're out of here. "

Then she quietly puts me on the floor. "Stay here, I'll be back ..." She said before fleeing .

I swallow nervously I listen hard . I can hear Hayley growl and hit someone with something as I hear the sound of people falling and moaning .  
All is silent again as Hayley ran to me and took me up. "Come , we have to run! "

But for now , another scary man is walking towards us. Hayley save him slowly before Aunt Rebekah landscapes fleeing suddenly behind him and broke his neck.

"I have to say that I am impressed . " Rebekah pants Hayley .

" How did you find us? " Hayley request.

" Your text me halfway. Vampire hearing did the rest . " Aunt Rebekah said as she looked around . " Who are they ? "

" Witches, wizards , whatever ... " Hayley sighs . " Nikki was definitely their target. "

"Why it hurt me ? " I demand that I start crying , I do not have much in the habit of crying for when I really , really scared.

Just then , I hear a lot more of footsteps coming towards us. "There are more of them. " Aunt Rebekah said before watching Hayley . " Take Nikki and run! " She said.

"If I had a dollar for every disorder my family put me in ... " I heard Aunt Rebecca , before heard screaming as she falls to the ground .

" Rebekah ? " Hayley called worried as she puts me on the ground before she gasps loudly as she turned with something.

Hayley falls to the ground , but his land hand over my mouth and made me lay on the floor too. "Shh ..." She whispers to me softly before his eyes close.

88888

I calm down a bit when I hear Aunt Rebekah cough quietly . I get up and WHOOSH her to see his shooting two arrows stuck in his body before it is slowly recovering . " Aunt Rebecca ? " I cry and moan softly. " They hurt Hayley ... I'm afraid ..."

Rebekah moans as she pushes to get up before being carried to me. " Shh ... Come here . " It takes me quietly . "Let's take a look at Hayley . "

"She's there. " I pointed a finger to where Hayley is laying, but when Rebekah whooshes more , Hayley is gone ...

88888

Aunt Rebecca holding me in his arms as we're back in the house of Mr. Page . Stare Aunt Rebecca M. Page , which is still lying on the ground before you hear a quiet hissing behind us .

Dad is standing near the door, as he looks at us . "Wow, you have abandoned your quest for power to help your family . " Aunt Rebekah does not seem happy to see him . "Having a day off ? "

" Who attacked , Rebekah ? " Papa request.

"I do not know." Rebekah shook his head.

"What do you mean, you do not know ? " Dad looks a bit angry as he walks closer to us . " And who killed their abusers? "

"I do not know." Rebekah said , sounding a little crazy. "I got an arrow in my heart . When I woke up , Nikki crying and when we went to check on Hayley , someone took seconds ahead of us. " She frowns before continuing. " When Hayley was not the one who killed their abusers ,then ... "

Howling outside stops Rebekah to say more than she and Dad just looking at the other . I tilt my head sadly. "Let us find Hayley ? "

" Yes , dear. " Aunt Rebecca almost smiled . "I think we are. Indeed, perhaps his cousins know where she is. " She said before she rushes out of the house and dad behind her.

But as we leave the house , Hayley goes to us. " Hayley , tell me what happened . " Dad said as he walked quickly toward her.

"I do not know." Hayley shook her head in silence. "I do not remember. "

" How did you escape ? " Frowns Rebekah . " You were alone , unarmed, you would have been in tatters. "

"I think it was the wolf. " Hayley sounds like she does not really know either. "I think he was trying to protect me. "

" Witches were supposed to protect Nikki . " Klaus growls a little angry . "When I get my hands on Sophie Devereaux ..."

" It was not Sophie . " Hayley interrupts . "It was Agnes . "

" Very well. " Klaus said impatiently . " Agnes, Sophie , it's all the same to me . I'll kill the lot of them. "

"Not if Elijah gets there first. " Aunt Rebekah said.

" Elijah? " Hayley frowned Aunt Rebecca. "Did you find him? "

"We were in contact. " Rebekah said Hayley . " And he has a plan, only asked that we take care of you and little Nikki . "

I bite on my red lips. " Is Uncle Elie back soon? "

" Yes, pumpkin. " Rebecca smiled. " Very soon ..."

"I can make a cake when we're together? " I asked, smiling, he stopped walking and turned to me.

" You cook ? " Hayley asked .

"Hey, was that someone was me to dinner when mom came home late . " I defended myself . "But yes, I know how to cook , especially cakes . "I said I could hear them laughing . "Keep laughing and I'll make you feel the worst suffering ever. " I threatened .

"You 're just like your father. " Rebekah said .

" Like father , like daughter . " Hayley laughed.

88888

Author's Note : hey guys, sorry I have not updated in a while, but here's the next chapter. I know many of you guys are looking for more Klaus and Nikki times , and I promise you that it will come soon, so please do not forget to write a review!


	5. Sinner And Saint

**The Devil 's Daughter .**

**- Chapter 5 -**

**Sinners and Saints**

" We had a deal!" Dad yells at Sophie Devereaux as it whooshes and pushes down on our couch . " You protect Nikki and I disassemble the army Marcel . And while I am busy fulfilling my part of the contract, you have allowed Nikki to be attacked by a horde of crazy witch . "

" I had nothing to do with it , I swear . " Sophie shook her head . " Nikki and I remember are linked me? Whatever happens to her, happens to me . "

" So who are they? " Rebekah asked me to draw on a sheet of paper a gray wolf with a part of his white fur.

"They are an extremist faction. " Sophie said. " Sabine stupidly told them she had a vision about Nikki . "

I feel goosebumps pop up my pale skin in the name Sabine . When I touched him the last time, this scary lady pops up my mind ...

"What kind of vision? " Dad frowns.

"She has all the time. " Sophie said. " They are totally open to interpretation . I guess she's wrong on this point. "

"Well, how can I ask you, has interpreted this particular vision ? " Dad said seriously .

" Almost Nikki bring the death of all the witches . " Sophie rolls her eyes .

Dad grinned , he gets up and walks over to me before accroupire and watch my drawing, he smiled , I guess he liked it . " Oh, well, I 'm more in love with this child by the second. " He rubs his head, doing my oval face smile a little .

"Thanks for the compliment, but next time , I'd like it to be real. " I said coldly , he laughed a little.

" Sophie , look, like only Nikki's aunt , it's part of my job is to protect the child from Mikaelson miracle . " Aunt Rebecca said to Sophie , she is sitting in front of it . " Indeed, Elijah already trying to win your witch , loyalty Davina . So why do not you tell me how extreme point of this faction ? "

" Elijah talking to Davina ? " Sophie raised a dark eyebrow. I bow my head in silence. Who is Davina ?

"Yeah, as we speak , I think. " Aunt Rebekah said.

"I suppose it has much to say about this crowd. " Sophie sighed .

"Do not say it." Dad smiles as he sits next to Aunt Rebecca with me on his lap.

" I have not always been an advocate of witches. " Sophie said. " My sister was consecrated as our parents and our upbringing was very strict , which made me mad. Soon as I turned twenty-one I left the area to travel and have fun. But I wanted to be a chef, so I came back to Rousseau ... "

**Flashback**

_Sophie made extravagant party like Jane- Anne Rousseau entered . " Ooh ..." Sophie grinned when she saw her sister. She ran to her. " Jane- Anne ! Hey! It was not me. Hi ! " She laughed as she and Jane Anne arms._

_" Welcome home , Soph . " Jane- Anne smiled. "Can we go somewhere to talk ? "_

_"Tell me . " Sophie smiled and shook his head._

_"The elders called for a vote. " Jane- Anne told her . "We're going ahead with the harvest ..."_

**End Flashback**

"What is a bloody harvest ? " Frowning Aunt Rebekah .

" It is a ritual made all our coven three centuries for the connection to our ancient magic is restored. " Sophie said. "We appease our ancestors , they keep our ancestral power flowing. "

" And why have I not heard of this?" Papa request.

"Because the harvest has always seemed like a myth. " Sophie replied . " A story passed down from generation to generation, like Noah's Ark or the Buddha walking on water . Gender some people take literally , and some people do not ..."

**Flashback**

_" To be reborn , we must sacrifice . " Bastiana told the teen knelt as she passed the palm of Monique with a knife._

_" To be reborn , we must sacrifice . " Monique repeated._

_" To be reborn , we must have faith. " Bastiana continued on the next girl ._

_" To be reborn , we must have faith. " The girl repeated._

_"Do you have faith in the harvest ? " Bastiana continued ._

_" Not for a second . " Sophie interrupted as she ran toward them._

_Monique turned her head to look at her aunt. " Sophie ..."_

_Bastiana sound quickly silenced . " What are you doing ? " Sophie shook her head Bastiana ._

_"Saving the community you've given up . " Bastiana calmly._

_"You are all ridiculous. " Sophie said angrily before trying to Monique . " Monique , seriously ? "_

_"My mother told me I had to. " Monique said quietly._

_" Yes , well, your mother and I are going to have words. " Sophie said before attacking with anger ..._

**End Flashback**

" They had the girls in our community preparation for months. " Sophie said. "Four would be selected for harvest. They said it was an honor . Them were special . I thought it was a myth . "

" Was it ? " Aunt Rebekah request.

Before Sophie can answer the cell phone rings Papa . It puts me on the couch before getting up and picking up his phone. " Marcel . Earlier in the day for you, is not it ? "

"I know I do this look easy , but I still have an empire to run. " Marcel said.

" Rather you than me. " Dad said. " This responsibility seems like a bore. "

" Well, it might spice things up. " Marcel said. "I just heard about a group of witches died in the bayou. Gender damage a werewolf can do? Only there was not a full moon. Informant I then I have to answer , and I would like you to go with me. "

I crawl to Aunt Rebekah quietly . My big bright blue eyes looking at her. " Werewolves only come out when the moon is full , is not it ? "

Aunt Rebecca smiled. " Exactly. " She whispers in my ear. I bite on my red lips in silence. But what about the wolf I saw when I was with Hayley ? Was a full moon that night ? "Now you tell her to give us a pretty cake, I 'm sure it would please me and your father . " She asked me .

"Okay, as soon as I leave Dad . "I said gently.

"Dead witches in the bayou. " Dad said , making Sophie look quickly. "It looks like less of a problem and more of a reason to rejoice. "

" Well, something that killed them and perhaps even there your blood and the only cure for a werewolf bite , I want you with me. " Marcel said.

" Well, why not?" Dad said. "I have not been to the Bayou in ages. I 'm on my way . "

" Brother peaceout . " Marcel said before him and Dad hang up.

" You can not go there now . " Sophie says Papa quickly. "I need to collect the remains of witches and spend . If I 'm not with them before sunset , we lose the link to their magic. "

I feel my light brown eyebrows squeezing more closely I look at Sophie unfortunately.

" These witches attacked Nikki , my daughter. " Dad says Sophie unfortunately. "I prefer to Marcel informant not find something that would bring us , for her, or for Hayley . "

" You're all class . " Hayley sighs and shakes her head as she enters the room . It sounds as if she does not believe what she says.

"Stay exhilarated . " Dad points out Sophie . " And save the rest of your story until I get back ..."

88888

Sophie swings his backpack over his shoulders like Hayley and I walk towards it. "Hey . " Sophie watching. "What ? "

" You go there anyway, is not it ? " Hayley said with a smile. " I want to go with you. "

"No thank you . " Sophie said. " Not if you intend to take Nikki . " Am I some sort of excuse not to go somewhere ?

"And if all that is responsible for these deaths witch is still there ? " Hayley raised an eyebrow. "We 've already established that it's me and Nikki loves and hates witches , if you 'll be safer with us. "

" Sorry if I 'm not buying your sudden concern for my safety. " Sophie said, and is about to go before Hayley picks me up and blocks his path.

" Listen, the whole reason I came to this stupid town in the first place was to learn more about my family. " Hayley told him seriously . "Your sister is the one who told me that Marcel ran werewolves quarter in the Bayou, and last night , pretty sure that some wolf guardian angel saved my life. I'm coming with you. "

I smile when I see Aunt Rebekah standing behind Hayley . "My aunt Rebecca " I said happily. My words makes Hayley turn around quickly.

" Could you be more silly two ? " Aunt Rebecca Sophie and Hayley look before walking towards me with a big smile.

"Hello, darling. " She says she takes me into the arms of Hayley . Then , she looks serious Hayley . "Two can play the game tracking , you know you heard Klaus . Marcel Him and go where you go. "

" So distracted. " Hayley said. " Because if you want to lock a werewolf permissions in a tomb , I 'm coming with you . " She looks between Aunt Rebecca and Sophie . " And would Elijah crazy if he learned that a family member died affixiation ? "

"Tell me that's not me ..." I mumbled but their looks. " Ok, this is me ..."

Aunt Rebecca laughed a little . " Oh , pumpkin ..."

88888

Aunt Rebecca 's on the phone with me as she Dad holding hands while we walk with Sophie and Hayley on a muddy place that is very humid.

"What's the problem, Rebekah ? " Dad said. I can hear loud music from where he is. " You cross I am with your ex ? "

" What terrible hill billies Rackus in the background? " Frowning Aunt Rebekah .

"According to the terrible signage is Auggie Big Bayou Bar . " Dad said.

" Well, order up some tricks of the moon and stay away witches dead for some . " Aunt Rebekah sighs. " The witch is on a mission burial , your daughter is werewolf in search of the spirit, and I try to keep my niece safe . Stall So , please ? " She said before hanging up.

Then She looks Sophie . " So this harvest thing ... Tell me more . "

"Klaus told to wait. " Sophie said.

" Yes , he was also told to stay out of the Bayou, and yet , here we are, among cruelly buzzy creatures. " Aunt Rebekah rolls his eyes .

" Is this the place called Bayou ? " I ask , looking at Aunt Rebecca.

" Yes, it is . " Aunt Rebecca smiled and nodded .

"We're here . " Hayley said before Aunt Rebekah knelt at my level in a breath quickly.

"Do not look . " Aunt Rebecca told me it covers my eyes with his hand.

There is a moment of silence before I hear Hayley speak up . "Whoa ..." Then I hear footsteps .

" Is it a wolf follow? " Sophie request before hearing the sound of a step foot on a branch.

" Who's there? " Aunt Rebekah proclaims loudly .

"What ? " I hear the voice of a man I do not know. It seems really scared ... " An original ..." Then I hear far away ...

88888

Aunt Rebecca took me a little further Hayley and Sophie and she is now on the phone with Dad again.

"Allow me to understand. " Dad said. " Against all logic , you and Nikki followed Hayley and Sophie in the bayou where you ran into a man, you may think Marcel 's informant , and then you 've lost . "

"Yes." Aunt Rebekah said impatiently . " And now that we 've established that I'm a failure as a sister, an aunt , a friend, and an original, you should probably know that it is on the path of Marcel time for me to rat on . Skinny Guy in a hurry, it looks like he saw a ghost? "

"Not aunt, you're the best ! " I tried to comfort her. She smiled at me and then returns to its discution

"I am in charge . " Dad said. "But I 'm going to need a distraction. "

"I 'm on my way . " Aunt Rebekah said before hanging up. Then she turns her head to Hayley . " Wolf Girl " She proclaims loudly . " Come here and take care of my niece, I have to go Klaus and meet face to our lean male problem ... "

88888

Sophie , Hayley , and I walk back to the car . "These people ..." Hayley sighs . " All because of a vision about Nikki that you do not think this is true ... "

"Look ..." Sophie grunts as she puts her bag on the back of the car. " Like Sabine , but it is the equivalent of a witch drama queen . I learned to take little stock in anything she says or shows. Just kind of wish she had kept her mouth shut . "

" The ritual of the harvest , you said you did not believe him . " Hayley says she picks me . " Were you right ? "

"No" Sophie shook her head sadly . "I saw with my own eyes. It worked , it was true. "

" So how can you be sure the vision of Sabine is not ? " Hayley asked nervously. But Sophie stops the rear of the car door in silence ...

88888

" Oh good , you're home . " Aunt Rebekah said as Hayley and I walk through the front door. Aunt Rebecca Hayley looks serious . "I do not care if we have for you a leash. This is the last time you get to take my niece anywhere by yourself. Especially if you intend to go anywhere near the Bayou . What is it with you and those wolves anyway? "

But Hayley just rolls his eyes in silence before Aunt Rebekah crouched in front of me and smiled. " You want to fill your belly ? "

" Very well. " I smiled and nodded .

"Come on then , let's get you something tasty . " Aunt Rebecca smiled before heading to the kitchen with Hayley follow us.

Aunt Rebekah walks towards the fridge. She opens the fridge door and took a bag of blood and tears open for me. " Here you go , love. " She said. "I think you'll like it. "

" Thank you. " I smiled happily before drinking the blood bag in his hand.

Just then , a voice sounded behind us. " Is it too late for me to be a surprise? " Elijah's voice asks , what Aunt Rebekah turn around quickly.

" Elie ... You're safe . " Aunt Rebecca smiled happily as Elijah comes to us and takes both me and Aunt Rebekah in an embrace.

"I am pleased that you have found and Nikki Long , Rebekah . " Elijah smiled as he recoils from the embrace . Then he looks Hayley before looking at Rebecca . "Excuse me for a few minutes ..."

88888

" Everything that has brought us here in New Orleans was a lie. " Elijah said to Klaus , Rebekah , and Hayley while I sit on Daddy 's lap . " The story Sophie Devereaux made , the struggle for control of the French Quarter , this war between vampires and witches, it was not in the territory of all. Davina It was more . "

Elijah takes a deep breath before continuing. " Eight months ago , Sophie Devereaux and his sister Jane- Anne , have lost everything. Four months later , an orphan child is in the French Quarter , and suddenly all hope was renewed . Jane- Anne is sacrificed his life so that his sister could use Niklaus find Davina . If Sophie Devereaux is able to capture Davina , it can return the daughter of Jane Anne to life. We thought we came here to do a war for power , but it is on the family. to return to life his niece , Sophie Devereaux fight to the death. this makes it more dangerous than anyone ... "

I bite on my red lips in silence.

" Well, we could get out of this atmosphere of death and go to a great family atmosphere ? Because if you do not mind , I intend to taste this cake , with or without you. " I said mischievously.

" You finally made a cake . " Exclaimed Aunt Rebekah . I nodded, I flashed to the kitchen and back three minutes later with a cake in her arms.

" What is writing? " Hayley asked .

" Family by chance, friends and allies by choice. " I read aloud. They all looked at me incredulously. "What? I love Shakespeare. " I lied a little. Aunt Rebekah lifted an eyebrow. " Okay , I love poems and beautiful phrases that rhyme ..." I confessed , they all laughed and ate the cake, they all compliment me .

88888

I laying in my bed Dad walks over to me and sits beside me . "Do you want me to read you a story ? " Dad smiled a little.

I scratch my head with a frown. "I 'm a little too old for stories but…Davina ,Who is she? "

"Fine. " Dad smiled and nodded . " I'll tell you about it. "

I listen carefully before continuing . " Davina is a girl like you. She is young, but very talented. And it has been used by someone who refused his freedom. This is a rather unfortunate girl have can say. "

"You know, when I learned from my mother that my father had given me when she was pregnant , I hated all my strength , but one day I saw my real father, I 've realized that she had lied , she told me that you knew she was pregnant but you did not know , and also, thank you, because if I do you have not seen , I would have been in an orphanage and fell into delinquency as most of the abandoned children so thank you for being my father. "

88888

Author's Note : hey guys , here's another chapter, please review !


End file.
